Peligrosa Adicción
by dark groW
Summary: Sasuke despues de un horroroso suceso en su vida deside dejar todo atras, lamentablemente el camino que ha tomado no ha sido el mejor. Las drogas, asesinatos etc, se han vuelto parte de su cotidianidad. espero les guste pliss dejen reviews XD


**Peligrosa adicción **

**Autora**: su servidora dark groW

**Personajes principales**: Uchiha Sasuke- Hyuga Hinata.

**Nota:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (que más quisiera yo XD) son del maestro Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencia**: la autora sufre de grave esquizofrenia. T___T

* * *

Corriendo escalera abajo se encontró con tres mujeres del servicio, siguió su marcha después de disculparse, ellas solo sonrieron.

Por primera vez en su historial estudiantil llegaría tarde, era un horror que vergüenza.

-vamos Hinata es que quieres llegar tarde?!- el castaño de ojos perlados miro su reloj- de hecho ya llegaras tarde- susurro para sus adentros- rayos! Hinata!!!

- ya..ya esta- dijo sonriendo,- lo..lo siento mucho onisan- la peliazulada miro hacia todos lados buscando algo- y..y Hanabi?

-le pidió al chofer que la llevara, vamos sube de una vez- el castaño señalo la puerta y después la abrió, una vez la muchacha sentada, el se fue a su puesto.- hoy no podía llegar tarde, lleva demasiados atrasos y piensan suspenderla.

-pa..padre ha llamado?- Neji la miro

-si, llamo en la mañana, me aviso que llegaría dentro de una semana, al parecer el compromiso con los contratistas se ha retrasado- arrugo el entrecejo- me ha pedido que en su ausencia me hiciera cargo de la empresa, hoy por ejemplo tengo una reunión y me será inevitable llegar tarde.

-lo..lo siento mucho onisan- Hinata sonrió dulcemente a su hermano. Miro su reflejo por el vidrio del auto.

El rubio se rasco el comienzo del trasero, mientras se movía y balbuceaba incoherencias. El pelinegro lo miro molesto, y pateo una lata de cerveza cerca de sus pies, y así lo hizo con la lata de comida instantánea, con las botellas de licor, abriéndose paso entre ese gran chiquero logro llegar hasta el lava plato tomo un vaso de entre el montón de loza sucia, después lo volvió a dejar en su "lugar" estaba asqueroso.

-YA VOY!!- el rubio abrió inmensamente los ojos para volver a cerrarlos.

-mierda…DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ BESTIA!!- grito Sasuke exasperado.

Naruto se sobresalto – que que que QUE PASA!-grito asustado- Sasuke?

-claro, que otro idiota pensaría en meterse en este basurero- se cruzo de brazos y suspiro- mierda vivimos como cerdos, hay que hacer algo.

-pues estaba pensado en lo mismo- sus azules ojos se enfocaron en la ruma de basura.

-si? Entonces porque no levantas tu trasero y me ayudas a limpiar.

-si, tienes razón- el rubio se rasco la nuca graciosamente.- _dattebayo_

Ambos amigos se dispusieron a limpiar aquella "casa", Naruto comenzó a ordenar loza y a lavarla, mientras el moreno recogía todo del suelo metiéndolo en una bolsa de basura, hasta que vio algo bajo del sillón que llamo su atención, metió sus largos dedos por el espacio entre el suelo, hasta que saco aquello.

-DIOS!! Esto es asqueroso- dijo soltando de inmediato "aquello" se limpio rápidamente y con desesperación la mano en el pantalón gastado de mezclilla- NARUTO!!NARUTO!!

-ya! Porque gritas teme?- Naruto llego con un paño de loza en las manos.

-que hace esto aquí?- dijo señalando con su mano, Naruto se acerco y se inclino para ver mejor.

-al parecer es….una bolsita de helado, aunque viéndolo mejor parece un condón. Desde cuando eres tan inocente teme.

-sé lo que es idiota, pero que hace aquí.

-a mira no lo sé, no soy idiota como para dejar algo así tirado por acá, aunque pudo haber sido Kiba.

-Kiba? Y que haría el aquí.

-la otra noche estuvo aquí, me pidió las llaves de la casa, y- Naruto coloco un dedo en su barbilla tratando de recordar- la verdad es que no me acuerdo, esa noche se me pasaron los tragos, recuerda, tú me trajiste.

-lo he hecho tantas veces que ya ni llevo la cuenta.

-ya deja tantas delicadezas y terminemos de una vez.

Ambos retomaron sus labores, ya estaban por terminar cuando se escucharon voces desde afuera.

_Vamos mátalo de una vez, -no déjenlo de una vez, lo sentimos preciosa pero el muy perro nos debe mucho._

Naruto se acerco a la ventana por curiosidad, y vio como dos hombres altos uno rubio y el otro que cubría su rostro con un pañuelo, golpeaban sin piedad alguna a un hombre mientras una mujer intentaba detenerlos.- hey Sasuke ven,- el pelinegro corrió hasta ubicarse al lado del rubio.

-que pasa.

-acaso no son Deidara y Kakuzu. Si serán brutos, míralos ya casi matan al pobre.

-seguramente deudas con Orochimaru.

-pero si lo matan no podrán cobrar.

-a él eso no le importa, sirve de ejemplo para que no lo traicionen. Déjalos.

Naruto no era tan sangre fría como lo podía llegar a ser Sasuke, le molestaba la manera tan ortodoxa que tenía Orochimaru para resolver sus problemas.

Pensaba retirarse cuando vio como el rubio de coleta tomaba a la mujer de los brazos y la tiraba al suelo y le propinaba brutales patadas en el abdomen.

-hey!! La mujer no tiene nada que ver Deidara- grito molesto desde la puerta.

-oh, pero si eres tú Naruto, vamos Kakuzu, déjalo ya- el rubio tomo del brazo a su compañero, y lo aparto del cuerpo del desgraciado hombre.

-estás loco?, suéltame! Nos debe dinero- gritaba eufórico.

-si tuviera ya te lo hubiese pagado, mira como lo dejaste, escucha- pateando al que yacía en el suelo- volveremos pronto, asegúrate de tener lo pactado, ya conoces a mi amigo cuando se trata de dinero.

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada de la casa de los jóvenes, entraron y se acomodaron.

-asiento –dijo Sasuke irónico.- que hacen aquí.

-lamentamos molestar, parece que estaban muy ocupados- miro a Naruto que estaba con escoba en mano.- Orochimaru nos pidió que viniésemos, tiene un trabajo para ustedes. Pero este avariento de mierda se detuvo a cobrar, intente detenerlo pero, um! Ya saben como es.

-que querías que hiciera? El muy maldito me debía.

-teniendo tantas gusanos, tiene que molestar.

-oye que crees? Lo que consumen no es gratis, ya deberían saber que esto no es una fundación de ayuda. Bakas.

La castaña de ojos verdes oscuro se recostó sobre su puesto, miro a su alrededor, suspiro, y volvió a su texto de historia, casi llevaba hora y media desde que había comenzado las clases de historia y no había podido responder una sola pregunta del cuestionario. Hoy peor que nunca estaba fastidiada. Miro a su lado, su compañera parecía devorarse el libro haciendo con facilidad lo que ella en dos horas no podría.

-Te temari-san, si quiere pu…puedo ayu..ayudarle.- susurro la peliazul.

-no te preocupes Hinata, sea como sea, no tengo ganas de siquiera tomar el lápiz.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-pa..pasa al..algo?- la chica ojeo su cuaderno- an..anda rara hoy.

-eh? Para nada solo que estoy cansada, anoche me dormí tarde

-pe..pero vi..viene di..diciendo eso hace mucho- dijo preocupada

-no es nada el fin de semana recuperare las horas de sueño, ya verás estaré mejor.- ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-señorita Hyuga y Sabaku no Temari, supongo que ya han terminado.- el rostro de la hyuga adquirió un rojo intenso debido a que todas las miradas se posaron en ella y en Temari en cambio esta no se inmuto.- señorita Hyuga me contesta la pregunta número 13, por favor.

Hinata miro de reojo el cuaderno, para su desgracia solo había llegado hasta la número 10.

-es que yo y Hinata esto…estábamos conversando acerca de esa pregunta, ósea deliberando- sonrió Temari con pose segura.

-sobre qué?- pregunto el sensei.

-so..sobre la..pregunta-

-el..el concepto de feudalismo, sensei

-está bien- el rostro del anciano se mostro severo- si aun siguiéramos en esa unidad señorita Temari, busque en su página 75.

Temari se tapo el rostro con ambas manos enfurecida por su error, mientras Hinata miraba hacía fuera por la ventana aun avergonzada.

En lo que quedo de clases ambas chicas no volvieron a cruzar palabras, además de que a la chica de ojos opalinos no le bajo la sangre del rostro hasta que todos sus compañeros comenzaron a salir del aula, menos ella y Temari, ambas castigadas por lo que tuvieron que quedarse a limpiar.

-listo Hina, larguémonos tenten e Ino deben estar esperándonos.

-hai.

Como supusieron la chica de cabello largo y hermoso color rubio estaba recargada en la muralla del establecimiento junto a otra de cabello y ojos de exquisito color chocolate.

La rubia llamada Ino diviso a las causantes de su espera.

-rayos! Porque tanto retraso, estuvimos esperando cerca de media hora.- se cruzo de brazos mientras caminaban.

-el sensei nos castigo y terminamos limpiando. Y bien a donde nos vamos? Tenemos poco tie….

-yo quiero ir al centro comercial, he visto un vestido hermoso y lo quiero- interrumpió la rubia.

-vienes Hinata?- pregunto la chica de los chongos.

-hai, qui..quiero pa..pasar a la librería.

-qué? No sé cómo puedes perder el tiempo en eso, eres igual de rara que tenten con su colección de cuchillas.

-hey!- haciendo un puchero- no tiene nada de malo, además esa colección viene de familia.

-parece que la afición también.- la rubia se burlo.

-no deberías ser así, no tiene nada de malo que ha Hina le gusten los libros, imagínate si fuera

Como tú, kami! Qué vergüenza, por eso es una chica inteligente. En cambio tú- la castaña espero la Reacción de su amiga, mirándola de reojo.

-me insultas Temari- dijo falsamente molesta- tú menos que nadie puedes hablar así, digamos que

Tú no eres un ejemplo.

_Después de aquella bochornosa situación en la sala de clases, vemos como Ino nos hace señas con las manos, al parecer este algo enojada, ella no es de las que se caracterizan por su paciencia, también noto a tenten que esta junto a ella._

_Ahora nos dirigimos al centro comercial, Ino nos ha estado hablando de un bellísimo vestido desde hace una semana, aprovechare la oportunidad para pasar a la librería y comprar un libro, la verdad es que como paso tanto tiempo en casa no hago mucho, y me aburro demasiado._

_-ese es el famoso vestido que tanto auspiciabas?- escucho la pregunta de Temari- es horrible._

_-cállate!- Ino parece ser está demasiado embelesada con la prenda, y no quiere contestar. Sonrió al ver sus ojos brillantes al saber que pronto será suyo._

_-yo vo..volveré pronto- logro captar la atención de las chicas, Temari me mira con preocupación_

_-estarás bien si quieres te acompaño._

_-ie, estaré aquí an..antes de que salgan._

_-está bien- dijo tenten_

_Aprecio mucho la preocupación de las chicas, especialmente de Temari, siempre está conmigo, no sé bien la razón pero que creo que es por ser la única mujer de tres hermanos._

_Me pregunto que estarán haciendo, ya he comprado mi libro y llevo rato esperándola._

_-oh! Por kami! - escucho la voz de Temari algo enojada_

_-lo habría hecho si no hubieses estado todo el maldito rato jodiendome- por lo que pudo ver Ino había comprado otras cosas a parte del preciado vestido, cosa que hacía que a la castaña le subieran los humos a la cabeza._

_-créeme que no volveré a salir contigo- me acerco a tenten que me mira cansada,_

_-que ha..ha sucedido?- pregunto a tenten._

_-NADA!- ino y temari, me contestan ambas con una vena en la sien. Miro a tenten parece estar al borde del colapso, su cabello esta algo desordenado y su uniforme también._

_-no sabes lo horrible que ha sido- habla con voz temblorosa- Hinata estuvieron a punto de pelear!! _

Las cuatro caminaban a paso lento por el centro, Ino no paraba de conversar con la chica de los chongos, mientras Temari acompañaba a la Hyuga en silencio, al parecer aun no salía de su enojo.

-Temari- una voz gruesa y prepotente hace que inconscientemente las cuatro volteen a ver el dueño de aquella voz.

-Gaara- susurro la castaña, llamando la atención de sus amigas, sus ojos brillaban ninguna sabía la razón.

-lo conoces Temari?- pregunto la rubia, con algo de miedo, el joven tenía un aspecto rudo, de cabellos rojos intensos, y ojos color verde agua delineados de color negro, era guapo, si, pero eso no les quitaba el miedo.

-no es obvio- agredo tenten- Temari es mejor que nos vayamos- se asusto aun más al ver como otros tres chicos salían del callejón, uno rubio de ojos azules, el otro castaño con extrañas marcas en las mejillas el muchacho sonreía, y el ultimo, de cabellos y ojos profundamente negros, su semblante serio dejo a todas sin aire.

-Te..temari-san esta bi..bien?- pregunto la peliazul, que al igual que sus amigas sentía la necesidad de alejarse de aquellos, aun más cuando sintió como uno de ellos la miraba sin quitarle la vista de encima, levanto la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos oscuros como la noche o incluso más.

-no,- Temari volteo y sonrió- no se preocupen, vuelvo enseguida.

-pero Temari! Puede ser peligroso, es mejor que nos vayamos.- la rubia tomo del brazo a la castaña deteniéndola con un fuerte agarre.

-no, el no me hará daño.- la chica se acerco lentamente al pelirrojo que la siguió con la mirada. La chica tuvo que contenerse para no correr e ir a abrazarlo, pero sabía que él no se le permitiría, hacía tanto que no lo veía, desde que había dejado la casa, dejándola con su otro hermano Kankuro.- ha pasado mucho tiempo Gaara- sonrió.

-como has estado- pregunto él, con tono neutro.

-bien, pe..pero y tú?, donde estás viviendo?, porque no has llamado?, porque- ella iba a seguir preguntando cuando el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-eso no importa, necesito pedirte un favor.

-di..dime.- contesto ella.

-necesito dinero?- Temari bajo la cabeza, mordió su labio inferior para contener su llanto. Había pasado tanto tiempo, cuando por fin lo ve, él le pedía dinero. En fin seguía siendo él.

_No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo en esto, Gaara se demora mucho y estar con estos dos no es precisamente grato, Kiba no ha dejado de mirar a la pequeña rubia, es un pervertido ni siquiera al saber que es una mocosa deja de mirarla morbosamente. _

_-que mierda miras puerco- la rubia, miro enojada a Kiba. Su compañera le toma del brazo y le pide que se tranquilice._

_-quien te mira a ti? Es más divertido mirar el basurero rubia idiota.-Kiba sonríe satisfecho al ver como la chica queda a boca abierta._

_-Kiba así no se le habla a una dama- Naruto trata de apaciguar las cosas, al ver que la niña se lanza hacía nosotros, la chica de extraños ojos blancos la detiene junto a otra. La miro, desvía la mirada un rosado gracioso aparece en sus mejillas, es raro, aun no se pero no puedo quitarle la vista de encima parezco un idiota, si sigo así hará lo mismo que su amiga y me lanzara un palabras digna de señorita de clase._

_Me sorprendo al ver que la chica se zafa del agarre de sus amigas y golpea a Kiba._

_-a quien llamas idiota? Vago!!- Naruto empuja a Kiba hacía atrás para que no la golpee, parece perro rabioso._

_-o..onegai, Ino-san tra..tranqui…tranquilízate- su delicada voz no alcanza a ser escuchada por su amiga._

_-pero que mierda, Kiba tranquilo, ujujui! Mira ese rostro, jajajaja te a moreteado.- Naruto en vez de tranquilizar empeora las cosas. Baka._

-mierda- susurro el moreno, al ver como un lujoso auto negro estacionaba frente a ellos- Gaara,- el nombrado miro al moreno, este le hizo señas en dirección al auto.

-la policía- dijo Naruto soltando al castaño, este no le tomo atención a la rubia, los cuatro estaban preparados para hacer una larga carrera. Hasta que.

-Hinata!- un hombre quizás de la misma de edad que ellos cabello largo y ojos iguales a los de la peliazul, se bajo del auto, elegante de presencia imponente.

Para el pelinegro entre la mirada de él y la de ella había una diferencia abismante.

-o..onisan?- la ojiperla, no supo en qué momento había aparecido Neji Hyuga, kami debería odiarla mucho como para que justo se encontrara con su hermano, siendo Tokio tan inmensamente grande.

-sube de inmediato!

-por favor déjeme explicarle- Temari se agrego para defender a su amiga- no es lo que usted piensa.

-no necesito explicaciones tuyas niñita- Gaara frunció el ceño.- vamos Hinata- el castaño se con pasos largos y pronunciados se acercaba a la chica, cuando alguien se paro en frente de ella.

A Hinata se le abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando vio que frente a ella estaba el mismo pelinegro que la estuvo mirando, su ancha espalda le cubría la vista.

Solo se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, cuando estuvo frente al Hyuga con los ojos prendidos de furia, quien era él para negarle el paso al hermano de la niña, miro a Naruto a Kiba y Gaara todos lo miraban con sorpresa ¿es que acaso se conocían?. Se dejo aún lado dejando paso al Hyuga. Aun no salía de su sorpresa, no entendía porque había hecho eso.

Neji lo miro y volvió a Hinata- vamos sube ahora- la tomo del brazo la soltó y se dirigió a Sasuke.- no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hermana, Uchiha.

-hmp.

-que hacías con gente como esa! Hinata- la niña agacho la cabeza- no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que son gente peligrosa, por dios! Tienes 16 años,.- las empleadas que pasaban cerca del estudio escuchaban los gritos que daba Neji, no era usual sacar al joven de sus casillas, realmente ninguna le había escuchado gritar de esa manera, menos a su hermana Hinata que siempre fue su consentida de alguna manera, el cariño la atención que no prestaba su padre se la daba él.

-go…gomen onisan- Hinata aun no se atrevía a levantar la mirada- te pro..prometo que….que no vol…volverá a suce…suceder.

-eso espero- Neji tomo las manos de su hermana- Hinata- el Hyuga bajo la cabeza mirando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas, suspiro aun sin mirarla a los ojos- si te sucediera algo, yo, yo no sé lo que haría- las brazos de ella rodearon su torso, el tomo su cabeza apoyándola en su pecho.

_-hey teme- su voz me perforo los oídos- teme- mierda como insiste.- TEME!_

_-que?!-contesto furioso, ignorarlo definitivamente no sirve de nada, me abraza siento su olor a alcohol, huele horrible seguramente yo estoy igual._

_-conocías a la chiquita de ojos blancos?- y me salió con el tema. Gaara me mira al igual que Kiba, Shikamaru me mira escudriñándome, odio que haga eso._

_-no- contesto tomando otro trago- ni idea de quien sea._

_-je no se ustedes pero se me hizo gracioso lo de esta tarde, neh Kiba?- Naruto se está ganando una buena paliza, si no lo para Kiba lo hare yo. _

_-fastidioso de mierda, si no hubiese sido porque te colaste, el que hubiese salido riendo habría sido yo- tenía la parte superior del labio algo hinchado partido y con colores adornando, un bello rojo y morado. La chica tenía la mano pesada._

_-Gaara?- pregunta Naruto ahora con seriedad.- esa chica, etto, alguna novia tuya?- Gaara lo mira de forma asesina.- muy linda eh! Pero algo menor no crees al par_

_-es mi hermana menor- dijo antes de que ha Naruto se le ocurra decir otra idiotez._

_Aun cuestiono mi comportamiento de esta tarde, tengo que dejar de torturarme, ilógico, como si fuera por voluntad. _

_Me inclino un poco para quedar a centímetros del mesón, doy una última jalada, antes de cerrar los ojos y recostarme en el sofá, no soy tan idiota para no medir lo que consumo para ir directo al hospital. _

Flash back.

_Un niño de aproximadamente 6 años reposaba cerca de una hermosa fuente de mármol, sus pequeños dedos rozaron discretamente el agua congelada _

_-sasuke, si permaneces aquí agarraras un fuerte resfriado- la voz de aquella mujer se escuchaba desde la entrada haciendo un hermoso contraste con el ambiente frio.- que haces aquí? No deberías estar en clases de piano?- la madre comenzó a jugar con los rebeldes cabellos del niño._

_-nooo…-miro con ojos suplicantes- no me gustan las clases de piano. _

_-Sasuke- dijo con dulce voz- ya hemos hablado de esto cariño._

_-pe..pero tú podrías hablar con padre- el niño sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientecitos aun sin mudar._

_-veamos y que aras si yo hago eso por ti?_

_-yo etto….me portare bien- la madre se acerco al menor de sus hijos lo abrazo y beso su frente con delicadeza. Sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable color rosa._

_-de que hablas Sasuke, yo no podría pedir mejores hijos, tú y tu hermano son lo más bello para mi, son perfectos. Yo simplemente los amo._

_Una escena nada agradable para un hombre que miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la salida al jardín. Aquel niño estaba quitándole las atenciones de ella, su esposa, el maldito niño y el otro mayor ocupaban las carisias y el amor que solo le pertenecían a él, como pudieron cambiar tantas las cosas desde el nacimiento de ambos a los que debía llamar hijos. Acepto que tendría que compartir las atenciones de ella con su hijo mayor Itachi, pero ahora era diferente ya no eran los dos eran tres. Ella había fallado o es que acaso aquella mujer ahora quería estar solamente con los Uchihas menores, que podrían darle aquellos mocosos, él era el único que podría hacerla sentir mujer._

_No permitiría que aquellos monstruos la arrebataran de su lado. _

_Fugaku Uchiha era un reconocido empresario de Japón, ambicioso, exitoso la envidia ante todo un hombre intachable respetado por todos._

_Pero aquel hombre guardaba en lo más profundo de su retorcida mente un secreto, el odio y celos que sentía por sus hijos._

_Estoy segura de que el día no podría pasar más lento, Temari no vino hoy a clases y estoy segura que fue por la conversación que tuvo ayer con el chico pelirrojo, tenten iría a una exhibición de armas junto a sus padres, exhibición que se daría solamente hoy, y para finalizar Ino llego en la mañana y fue enviada directamente a dirección donde le avisaron de su suspensión por acumular tantas faltas anotadas en su hoja de vida._

_Para empeorar las cosas aun me siento mal por lo ocurrido ayer, la mirada de desaprobación y decepción de mi onisan me dolió y calo hasta el último nervio de mi cuerpo. Lo último que quisiera sería perder su cariño. Digo no es que mi onisan sea muy demostrativo, creo que ayer fue la primera vez que le escuche decir "te quiero" bueno no directamente pero supongo que eso quiso decir, hay que reconocer que se gano unos puntos, debió ser sumamente difícil para él, después de todo a los Hyugas se les "entrena" desde su nacimiento para no mostrar sus sentimientos. _

_Para mi padre Neji y Hanabi son un digno ejemplo de un Hyuga. Si nos referimos al término "entrenar" yo sería para mi padre el animal más bruto de toda la generación ¿Por qué? Porque soy simplemente lo contrario a lo que él desea, como mujer e hija mayor, pues porque primero viene mi onisan, y Hanabi es la menor. Aunque a lo mejor se trate de equilibrio, haber sería así, en la balanza de la perfección están Neji y Hanabi y la balanza de la imperfección estoy yo que le hago el peso a mis hermanos con mi torpeza y sensibilidad, tengo muchas cualidades dignas de vergüenza. Recuerdo que Ino me dijo que probablemente estaba en la famosa "edad del pavo" es la etapa en donde los jóvenes se vuelven torpes y despistados, pero no creo que sea eso desde que tengo memoria soy así, y lo más lamentable es que aunque intente cambiar simplemente no puedo._

_Esta mañana mi onisan se negó a llevarme al colegio, y también se negó pasar a recogerme cuando le llame, lo peor de todo es que no se le ocurrió enviar al chofer por mí, no es que sea delicada y que la "princesita" Hyuga no pueda caminar, es solo que como estamos en pleno invierno oscurece pronto y, y, y soy algo miedosa._

_-buenas tardes Hinata-sama_

_-buenas tarde Haruto-san._

_Haruto trabaja con nuestra familia desde que tengo memoria y recuerdo a mi madre decir que aquel hombre tiene más edad que el planeta , es amable, lo único que me desagrada es el "sama" he intentado convencerlo de diferentes formas para que no use esa palabra conmigo y siempre me dice: gomen Hinata-sama- me niega con la cabeza y me sonríe, es agradable, es, creo, la única persona del servicio a la que le he tomado afecto, puede ser porque esta hace mucho tiempo con nosotros, seguramente es porque no trabaja dentro de casa, mi padre es generalmente insoportable. Era la persona que me atajaba cuando quería salir de los dominios Hyuga, ya que por ser niña siempre estaba en casa y me dominaba la curiosidad._

_De casa han salido dos personas, al parecer había visitas, pero no se me hacen conocidos, de lejos noto que son hombres, uno de cabello largo y el otro, kami! El otro es el joven de ayer, el que se paro frente a mi onisan, a medida que avanzo confirmo que se trata del mismo pelinegro. _

_Me mira fijamente, su mirada es fría, penetrante. lo peor de todo es que nota mi nerviosismo y no deja de observarme, hago hasta lo imposible para deshacerme de eso que me ata a mirarlo, y lo logro, deseando no haberlo hecho, si aquellos profundos ojos negros me ponían nerviosa y de cierta forma me daban miedo, el de ojos similares a los de una serpiente son terroríficos. _

_Kami-sama, onegai ayúdame porque, porque veo todo negro?._

_**Hola a todos, bueno, aquí vengo nuevamente con este fic, probablemente no entiendan aun de que trata, puede haber dos razones, la primera es porque soy pésima escritora XD, y la segunda……bueno no hay para que decir.**_

_**Espero que este fic sea de su agrado.**_

_**No puedo asegurar continuar pronto porque tengo que actualizar con mis otros fic, aunque si envían sus reviews puede haber chance.**_

_**XD bueno me voy porque son las 6:44 am y no he dormido una porquería y no creo hacerlo porque debo ir a clases.**_

_**Xauuuuuuu ATTE: dark groW**_


End file.
